Return Home
by Sherlock Marple
Summary: Ryoma has managed to keep his true identity a secret for a long time. But when he came back to Japan, the people who have known him, have started to notice the changes. Would they discover his secret? Would he finally find a place that he can call home?
1. Prologue

**Golden Typhoon let me adopt this story. If you want to know the reason, just look at my profile. **

**For those who have already read her story, I might disappoint some of you because I have decided to change some parts of her story although I'll be retaining some. So don't start complaining about why her story is quite different from mine and vice versa.**

**Enough with that...Without further ado, here's the story.**

**By the way, my everlasting gratitude to my ever-patient beta-reader, Rain...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the whole Prince of Tennis and that's that.

**Warning:** Characters might go OOC.

_This _means flashback.

_**This**_ means thoughts.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Somewhere in the outskirts of Avonlea..._

_A young man and his creation, whom he fondly called his daughter, were resting under a huge tree, waiting for the sun to rise._

"_Father..."_

_He looked at her, a girl with a midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes. "What is it, Haine?"_

"_We don't have to fight anymore," She looked pleadingly to him. "Do we, Father?" He nodded. "Can we go home now?"_

_He smiled wearily at her. "Of course, my dear. We can go home now."_

"_Really? I'm glad." She embraced him while her father smiled tenderly at her. _**_My beloved daughter..._**

"_When we get home, I want to study in the school where you studied. I want to experience everything you have experienced. I want to meet your friends. I want to make friends..."_

_He chuckled and patted her hair. "Hai, hai, Haine. We can do all of that."_

"_But Father, how about Avonlea? Aren't you going there?"_

"_Haine," she looked up at him. "Can we not talk about Avonlea? I'm tired." _

_She nodded at him as the sun slowly rose. "Are you going to tell your friends everything about our world, Father?"_

_He was silent for a while before he replied, "No, Haine. As much as possible, I don't want them to be involved."_

"_But I thought—"_

"_You, of all people, should know what would happen if someone knows our secret."_

_Haine didn't talk back for she knew that everything he had said was true— and still is. _**_Father has already suffered enough. I don't want to see him suffering anymore. I will do everything in my power to make sure that he won't suffer anymore. If he doesn't want me to talk to his friends, so be it. _**_She embraced him tightly as she fell asleep._

_The man smiled faintly at her before turning to look at the rising sun. _**_I'm glad Haine is all right. Now...I wonder how the others are faring. _**_He smiled wryly to himself. _**_With my other creation in that world, there should be no problem unless... _**_He shook his head._**_ Nah! It's impossible for them to know. It has been my secret ever since I was a child. I hope they don't' find out that I'm the Marionettenspieler of Avonlea._**

* * *

**For your information, ****Marionettenspieler**** means Puppet Master in German. I found this word when I read Trinity Blood. I fell in love with it so I used it.**

**Anyway, I haven't abandoned my two stories but these days, I easily got distracted with work or manga updates. (Sorry, my lazy personality tends to appear sometimes.) But, don't worry. I've already started writing.**

**For now, please do review. **

**P. S. I'll be posting the first chapter of this story later. **  



	2. The Arrival

**Hi! I'm back. I have written all of my excuses on the prologue of the story. So, without further ado again, this is the first chapter of the story. Enjoy!!!**

**My gratitude to my beta-reader, Rain-san...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series. That's plain and simple.

**Warning:** Characters might go OOC.

**_This_** means airport announcement.

**_This _**means thoughts.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"_**_Flight 754 from Germany has landed. To all passengers…"_**

"Father," Haine looked around her new surroundings. "Is this your home? Is this the place called 'Japan'?"

Echizen Ryoma did not answer immediately as he was checking if their things were complete before he signaled the bellboy to cart their things into their car. "Yes, Haine. We're in Japan now."

"Are we staying here forever?" She looked enquiringly at him.

He smiled faintly at her. "If you want to."

They tried to leave the airport without being noticed by the local and international press, but as soon as they stepped outside, the usual press corps were already stationed there.

"Father…" Haine cowered behind Ryoma. "Why won't they leave us alone?"

He sighed in frustration after seeing the anxiety on his daughter's face. "I told that idiot to take care of things." He smiled assuringly at her. "I'll take care of this, Haine. Just stay here."

She timidly nodded at him, and Ryoma setoff, walking towards the press. When he reached there, he was quickly bombarded by their questions.

"Mr. Echizen, are you really going to retire from the tennis circuit?"

"Is it true that you left the circuit because you'll be marrying that model?"

"Echizen-san—"

He was about to snap them off when someone called his name. "Ryoma!!!" He, as well as the reporters, looked towards the direction of the voice and saw his former junior high coach waving at him.

"Isn't that who I think she is?" The reporters murmured in agreement as Coach Ryuzaki Sumire hugged Ryoma.

"You've grown taller, Ryoma. You're even more handsome than that narcissistic diva, Atobe." Ryoma smiled faintly at her, releasing himself from the hug. "But..." She glanced warily at the reporters, who were looking curiously at them.

Noticing the wary look on his former coach's eyes, Ryoma nodded at her as he turned to the reporters. "Look," he glared icily at them. "I have answered all of your questions at the press conference. What I had said there is final, so don't ever bother my life again." He left them quickly; the press slowly parted and left the place, muttering their disappointments, irritations, and frustrations.

"I'm sorry about that, Ryuzaki-sensei," Ryoma said in an apologetic tone as they walked back to the airport lobby.

"It's all right. I've just only received your message this morning." Then, she saw Haine approaching them. "Oh! I didn't know that you're with someone. Care to introduce us, Ryoma?"

"Of course, sensei." Ryoma placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "This is my daughter, Haine."

"WHAT?! You didn't tell me that you have a daughter." The coach eyed him suspiciously, but Ryoma merely smiled. She glanced at Haine. "How old are you, my dear?"

Haine bowed respectfully to her. "I'm ten years old, Ryuzaki-obaasan."

"Please, Haine. You can call me Sumire-obachan."

"Of course, Sumire-obachan." Haine bowed her head; the coach smiled at her.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Ryoma. Just like a doll." Both Haine and Ryoma suddenly felt unease when they heard the last word. "Her midnight black hair, her sapphire blue eyes, and her porcelain white skin... Indeed, she must have a beautiful mother..."

"Father," Haine clutched her father's shirt tightly. "Can we go now?"

Coach Ryuzaki felt concerned when she saw the girl's pale face. "Really, Ryoma, is she all right? Is she anemic or something?"

He smiled reassuringly at her. "No, sensei. She's just tired with all the travel. That's all." Then, he whispered something to Haine that made her smile a bit before slowly releasing her hand from his shirt.

"I see." She looked curiously at them. _**I never thought that Ryoma would turn out to be a good father. With that attitude of his...**_She sighed.**_Miracles really do happen._**

"Ryuzaki-sensei, can we continue our conversation in my car? Haine isn't used to long trips." The coach nodded as they left the lobby and went to Ryoma's car which was parked outside.

"Nice car. How did you manage to bring it here?" She got inside the car and sat beside Ryoma, who was already in the driver's seat.

"Before the press conference, my manager did some things to prepare for my return home. At least, she didn't mess up anything this time. She tends to be clumsy and forgetful. By the way, how's everyone after I went back to US for the US Open? Did Seigaku win the Nationals?"

"Of course, we did. Don't you trust us, Ryoma?" He chuckled softly.

"Hai, hai, sensei." Then, they both fell silent throughout the whole drive except for Haine's occasional sighs at the back.

Coach Ryuzaki smiled after seeing the girl's serene sleeping face. "You really have a cute daughter. Where is her mother, Ryoma?"

Ryoma frowned a bit before he calmly replied, "She died few years ago."

"I'm surprised that the press didn't know about this."

"Actually, this is one of my manager's talents. Keeping one's secrets." He smiled serenely at her.

Coach Ryuzaki sweat dropped. "I see."_**A while ago, he was complaining about his manager.**_ She cleared her throat. "So what are your plans now that you're retiring from tennis?"

"My plans, huh," he whispered musingly. "I only came here to settle some things. After that…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

"After that what, Ryoma?" But Ryoma didn't answer; Coach Ryuzaki sighed. "Ever since you went back to the States, everyone missed you, especially Tezuka."

"Buc—, I mean, Tezuka-senpai missed me?" He raised a brow at her. "Why would he miss me?"

"Saa…" She shrugged. "Perhaps he's in love with you or something."

He snorted. "Yeah right. With that personality of his, it would be a miracle that he can feel and experience love."

"The last time I heard about Tezuka," she said dryly. "He is still a human being, so he is capable of loving a person." The car stopped in front of Coach Ryuzaki's house. "Thanks for the ride, Ryoma. Maybe you can visit the school some time." She got out of the car.

"I do have plans on going there, sensei. Haine is going to study there, so we might be there tomorrow to finish what my manager started, signing some papers and stuff like that. She was excited when I told her that she'll be studying at my school."

"See you tomorrow then, Ryoma. Be careful on your way home." Coach Ryuzaki closed the door as the car rolled away.

_**Ryoma has changed. He's happy in some way, but I can't help but wonder if he is hiding something from us.**_She sighed and entered her house._**Maybe I'm just imagining it.**_She smiled inwardly._**Maybe I should tell the others that he's finally here or…on a second thought, the press should have already reported his return by now so --**_

"Obaa-chan!" Her thoughts were distracted when she heard Sakuno calling her. "I'm glad that you're home. Dinner is already on the table."

"Hai, Sakuno." Then, she went to the dining room.

* * *

Few hours later, Ryoma and his daughter arrived at his house, an old Victorian manor. After parking the car in the garage, they headed inside to look around.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Father?" Haine concernedly asked Ryoma, who was sitting in a huge chair near the fireplace.

He glanced at the clock. "It isn't midnight yet, Haine. Don't worry. I'm fine."

She stared at the flames in the fireplace, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Your former coach…She's nice."

"Ryuzaki-sensei is always like that. In fact, she hasn't changed at all."

"I guess so." She snuggled closer to him. "Are you going to see him tomorrow? I sensed him earlier when we arrived here."

"I have no choice, haven't I?" He sighed resignedly. "Let's hope that he doesn't do anything that could blow our cover here."

"But we can't keep on running away, can we, Father?" She looked directly at Ryoma's eyes.

He smiled sadly. "You never cease to amaze me, Haine."

They fell silent for a while before Haine asked again.

"Father, did you come here because of him?"

"Him?" He raised a brow at her.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." He stiffened when he heard the name. "He has been plaguing your mind ever since you came back to Avonlea. Has he done something to hurt your feelings?"

"Haine—" But the girl didn't listen as she continued.

"You know that you can't cast your spells perfectly if you have something on your mind. And during that last fight, you didn't use that spell—"

"That's enough, Haine." Haine stopped when she heard the harsh tone from her father.

"I'm sorry, Father." She looked away from his gaze. "I shouldn't have said things to hurt your feelings."

"No, Haine. I should be the one to say those words." He stroked her hair to ease her down.

"It's okay, Father. I won't mention his name again when we're alone. It hurts to see you sad. I don't want you to be sad."

He looked amusingly at her. "Thank you, Haine."

Haine, knowing that he was fine again, slowly closed her eyes. "Good night, Father."

He kissed her forehead; his eyes were also starting to droop. "Good night, Haine."

Slowly, both father and daughter drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**What do you think? Please ****do**** review!**


	3. First Day

**I was amused with some of the reviews you've given me. I like to answer and clarify some of them.**

**First of all, this story is not a mpreg. Though I love yaoi and all, I can only write shounen-ai so no soul-searing bed scenes and stuff like that.**

**Second, about Ryoma's age in this story, he is either 18 or 19. It was indicated in Golden Typhoon's version of the story. I simply followed hers.**

**Third, I got the name Haine from Shinsei Doumei Cross, which I have been reading for some time now. Although in Love Monster, there's also a Haine there.**

**I won't let you wait any longer. Here's the second chapter.**

**By the way, I like to thank my beta-reader, Rain-san for this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **It would have been nice if I own the series but I don't so... beat it. 

**Warning: **Characters might go OOC.

**This **means someone speaking English.

_**This**_ means thoughts.

_This _means flashback.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Next day...

The sun was already up when Haine woke up from the chair with a blanket covering her. Noticing that her father was already gone, she was about to look for him when she saw an old woman coming in.

"Ah, Haine-hime. I'm glad that you're awake. Your father is already at the table, eating his breakfast. He's waiting for you there. By the way—" She was interrupted when Haine hugged her.

"Suzuki-san! I didn't know that you came here as well." She released the old woman. "When did you arrive?"

"I came here few years ago with my family. Ryoma-dono asked me to stay here, wanting me to act as the caretaker of his house. By the way, this is his mother's house."

"I know." Haine smiled timidly, thinking about him. "Father told me. This is his only memory of her."

"If only Mayura-sama didn't die, Ryoma-domo wouldn't be suffering like this." Suzuki glanced at Haine. "Maa, Haine-hime. You don't want your father to wait all day long, do you?"

Haine nodded as they went upstairs.

Minutes later, Haine, all dressed up, walked towards the dining room with Suzuki. As they came in, Ryoma was sipping his coffee, reading a newspaper.

Suzuki bowed. "Ryoma-dono, Haine-hime is here."

"Thank you, Suzuki-san." His eyes were still on the paper. "You may go now." Suzuki quietly left the room.

"Mou, you don't have to be that cold to Suzuki-san." She sat at his left, starting to eat her food.

"Good morning, Haine."

She sighed in resignation. **_He hasn't changed quite a bit_** "So, are you going to see Mitsuki-sama?"

He folded his paper. "I have no choice but to see him. That guy would bawl out if I don't visit him immediately." He turned on his cell phone and opened his inbox. "He even sent me a text message."

Haine read the message. "Wow. He even knows that I'm here too."

"He used that infamous mirror of his. No doubt about that," he muttered, placing his phone back in his pocket. "Are you done eating, Haine?" He glanced at his daughter, who was toying with her food. "Haine?"

"Oh!" Her spoon and fork clattered against her plate. "I'm sorry, Father. I was thinking about Avonlea."

"I see." He stood from his chair. "Shall we go then? Mitsuki doesn't want us to be late."

Haine also stood up. "Of course."

They immediately left the room and went outside the house where their car was already parked. Then, they drove off.

* * *

Hours later, Ryoma and Haine were standing in front of Tokyo University. 

"I didn't know that Mitsuki-sama was a professor in this school," she said in a disbelieving tone as they walked around the university. "He doesn't look like a teacher to me."

Ryoma merely shrugged. "There are some things that are better left unexplained, Haine." He looked around. "Now where the hell is his office?"

She blinked at him. "You don't know?!"

"I only remember that he's the chairman of the Languages Department," he said in a nonchalant tone.

She sighed. "Maybe we should ask someone."

They were about to go when someone cleared his throat behind them. "Um, excuse me." They turned around and saw a student carrying books in his arms. "Are you looking for Mitsuki Kaitou-sensei?"

She smiled. "Yes. My father and I are looking for his office. Will you be so kind as to show us the way to his office?"

The student smiled back at her. "Of course. I was going that way too. Sensei wants these books for his classes. Please follow me." He walked ahead of them.

"Thank you very much." She glanced at her father. "He's a nice man. Don't you think so?"

"Che!" He frowned slightly at her as they followed the student until they reached the office.

The student opened the door for them. "Matsuyama-san, here are the books that were requested by Mitsuki-sensei." He placed them on the table nearby. "By the way, these two are looking for sen—"

Matsuyama Aiko, Mitsuki's secretary, cut him off. "You may leave now, Hideki-kun. I'll tell Mitsuki-san about the books." The student immediately left.

"Still strict as ever, Aiko," Ryoma remarked at her. "Serving Mitsuki must be tiring for you."

Aiko merely ignored his remark, opening the door. "Mitsuki-sama is waiting for you, Echizen-sama. Haine-hime can stay here."

Ryoma walked in and found himself surrounded with roses; he sighed. "This is nonsense, Mitsuki. What's with these roses?"

"Mou, Ryoma." Mitsuki Kaitou hugged him from behind. "You should be thanking me. These roses are supposed to be your welcome gift."

"Will you get off me?" Mitsuki quickly released him. "You know that I don't like to be hugged. Most of all, I don't like roses."

"Hai, hai." Mitsuki snapped his fingers and the roses just disappeared in a blink. "You haven't changed a bit ever since you abruptly left this world." He sat down in his chair; Ryoma followed suit, sitting across from him. "I was expecting you to be staying at Avonlea for good. After all, you managed to defeat your stepbrothers and stepmother during the war. Who's taking care of Avonlea? Your father?"

"I merely made him the regent of Avonlea," Ryoma nonchalantly replied. "I gave him a chance to rule over Avonlea after years of being controlled by that witch of a stepmother and her dim-witted sons."

"In other words, you're not planning to go back to Avonlea." Mitsuki peered at him, but Ryoma didn't answer. "So what are you planning to do now?"

He shrugged. "I guess that I'll take a sabbatical or something."

Mitsuki frowned at him. "Why would you be on a sabbatical when you didn't play those tournaments? It was only an illusion of yours."

"Heh. So you immediately knew that wasn't me."

Mitsuki pretended to be shocked. "You took me for a fool, Ryoma. I, the Gatekeeper of this World called Earth, can't be easily deceived by mere illusions or dolls or mannequins. I knew you since you were an infant. I know—"

Ryoma snorted. "Whatever. So what do you want me to do? Accept those awful modeling offers that I received from my manager?" He glared at Mitsuki. "Over my dead body."

"Hmm…" Mitsuki's thoughts were interrupted when his telephone rang. "Excuse me for a while." He picked up the phone. "Yes, this is Mitsuki… Oh, it's you, Ayakawa. What is it?" He frowned when he heard Ayakawa's reply. "I see. You're resigning." He glanced at Ryoma, who was absentmindedly tapping his index finger on the table. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've already found him. Okay? Bye." He placed the phone back.

"Who was that?"

"Just a colleague of mine. He's going to give his resignation letter today." Mitsuki eyed Ryoma closely.

"What?" Ryoma looked suspiciously at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"Ryoma, I have an offer for you." Mitsuki smiled deviously at him. "Interested?"

Ryoma could only sigh in resignation, knowing that he couldn't say no to his uncle's request when he saw that smile.

* * *

A week later… 

"Will you be all right, Father?" Haine looked worriedly at her father as he dropped her off at Seigaku. "You didn't have to accept Mitsuki-sama's offer."

"I'll be fine, Haine. Just go to Mitsuki's office after school, okay?" She nodded. "Good. See you later." He ruffled his daughter's hair and drove off.

**_I hope he's going to be okay. _**Then, she entered the school building.

A few hours later, Ryoma parked his car in the university parking lot when he saw a limousine stop in front of the building. **_I wonder who owns that limo. _****_Some_****_ spoiled rich brat, no doubt. _**He went inside the building, not seeing the person coming out of the limo.

As soon as he reached the faculty room, he immediately looked over the schedule which was placed on his table, ignoring the flowers beside it.

"Let's see. I'll be handling six classes. Mitsuki told me I'll be teaching Creative Writing, Business Correspondence, English Pronunciation, and English Literature Appreciation." He sighed, thinking about his conversation with his uncle a week ago.

"_You want me to what?" He looked disbelievingly at Mitsuki. "No way."_

"_But you are more qualified for this position. After all, you've already graduated college. I heard __that__ you graduated top of the class." Mitsuki smirked at him._

_Ryoma retorted __irritably,__ "That's not the point. And how did you know about me graduating?"_

"_Oh. I do have my own ways in knowing my beloved nephew's secrets without asking the nephew himself. So will you accept my offer? Hm?"_

_Ryoma muttered grudgingly. "Fine. I'll accept it." He folded his arms._

_Mitsuki patted his head. "Good boy."_

"Echizen-san?"

Ryoma snapped back from his thoughts when a bespectacled man tapped on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I made you worried—"

"I'm Haibara Akito, but call me Akito. Mitsuki-sensei has already informed us about your arrival. You must have impressed him a lot, seeing as he immediately accepted you into this department." He reached out his hand for a handshake.

Ryoma smiled weakly, accepting the offered hand and shaking it. **_More like he blackmailed me to teach here… _**"Please call me Ryoma then."

"I heard from sensei that you'll be teaching here for a while. I hope you're still here until the end of the semester, especially since you'll be substituting for Ayakawa."

"Why?" Ryoma raised a brow at him. "Is there something wrong with Ayakawa-san's classes, Akito-san?"

"Most of the students in Ayakawa's classes were former tennis rivals or teammates of some schools here in the Kantou region. Ayakawa-sensei always manages to land in the infirmary due to sheer exhaustion and severe stress."

"I see." The school bell rang, and Ryoma stood up, gathering his things. "I'll see you later, Akito-san."

He left the room, and climbed up the stairs to the third floor until he reached his first class. As soon as he entered the room, he stiffened when he saw Tezuka, who was sitting beside Fuji, reading a thick book. He also saw some of his former rivals sitting near Tezuka and Fuji.

**_Fuji-senpai, _****_Oshitari-san, _****_Kajimoto-san, _****_Yukimura-san_****_, Sanada-san, _****_Mizuki-san_****_ and…Tezuka-buchou. _**He discreetly gazed at them._ **Why is this happening to me?** _He sighed inwardly as he placed his things on the table. **_You're totally screwed, Mitsuki, for not telling me about this. _**He cleared his throat before he greeted the class. **"Good morning, class."**

"**Good morning, sensei."**

"**I'll be substituting Ayakawa-sensei for this whole semester," **he said in a stern tone. **"Now, I've heard from my co-professors that some of you are always giving him a hard time. If you think that I am like him because of my small stature, you're totally wrong. I won't hesitate ****in**** giving you the lowest grade even ****though**** you'll be graduating this semester. Are we clear?" **He stared down his class.

"Um, excuse me, sensei—" A student raised a hand.

"**In English, please. This is an English class so ask your question in English." **

The student bowed his head, stuttering when he heard Ryoma's stern voice.** "I'm…. sawrry sensei, b…but sam off our classmeets was cuerious to knaw yore neem. Weel yew till us yore neem?" (A/N # 1: Will be translated at the end of the chapter.) **

Wincing at mispronounced words and wrong grammar, Ryoma eyed at him for a while before he replied.** "I'll reveal my name after class. So, Mitsuki-sensei told me that all of you were asked by Ayakawa-sensei to write an essay about Mother Nature."** He looked at the student sitting near his table. **"Will you collect all their papers?**" He gave a bundle of questionnaires to him. **"Also can** **you give this to your classmates after taking their essays?"**

The student merely nodded at him and started collecting the essays and later, giving out their questionnaire. **"Thank you," **Ryoma said to the student before turning to the class.** "I assume that all of you are experts in English grammar since you've been terrorizing Ayakawa-sensei with your nonsensical questions and incessant corrections. So on your desks right now is an examination on English grammar. I shall give you 45 minutes to answer the questions. After 45 minutes, finished or not finished, you must turn in the questionnaire. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Begin."**

The class scribbled their answers furiously for the questionnaire was five-page long; Ryoma was observing them amusingly. **_Let's see if all of you can manage to pass this examination…_**

* * *

45 minutes later… 

**"Time's up. Pass ****up**** your papers."** The class muttered their irritations and about the exam as they passed their papers.

"What was with that exam? My English 1 teacher didn't teach some parts of that exam."

"Yeah. Ayakawa-sensei was less strict than him."

"Maybe we shouldn't have terrorized Ayakawa-sensei in the first place."

"Where did he get the questions? From outer space?"

Fuji nudged Tezuka. "Ne, Tezuka? What do you think of the exam? I admit that the test was difficult."

"It was fine, actually." Tezuka was observing their English teacher. **_Are my eyes playing _****_tricks on_****_ me or _****_does_****_ our teacher really look like Echizen?_**

"He really does look like that freshman brat from your school, Tezuka." He looked at Sanada, who was sitting behind him.

"Although I haven't met him personally, he does look like him." Yukimura piped in. "Anyway, that exam was wicked. Lucky for me, I skimmed over my notes yesterday."

Mizuki also joined them, his finger twirling a lock of his hair. "I agree with Yukimura-san about the exam being difficult. But, I, the one who can defeat Fuji Syusuke, will—" But he was interrupted when the school bell rang.

"**Class dismissed. The results will be posted at the office tomorrow morning ****on**** the bulletin board." **Ryoma stood from his chair, gathering the papers.

"Sensei, you haven't told us your name," Oshitari remarked when he saw Ryoma starting to leave the room.

"**Of course, how could I forget?"** Ryoma mockingly looked at him. **"My name is Echizen Ryoma. It ****is ****a**** great pleasure to teach all of you."** The class was speechless.

"Mada mada dane." He smirked at them, leaving the still stunned class behind.

* * *

Mitsuki was enjoying his tea, glancing at the picture on his table. 

"Time really flies, Mayura." He smiled to himself. "Your son is looking more like you. I wonder if he has your strength and pureness of heart."

Suddenly, his door flew open, followed by an infuriated Ryoma. "Ah, Ryoma. I'm glad that you're here—"

"What are you trying to pull, Mitsuki?" Ryoma glared furiously at him. "Why didn't you inform me that my former teammates were studying here?"

He merely ignored Ryoma's furious glare, sipping his tea. "I was about to tell you, but you know...many things happened." He poured himself another cup. "Want some tea, Ryoma? You look like you need one."

"Listen here, Mitsuki Kaitou." Ryoma slammed his things against the table. "If you do this again, I'll personally—" He suddenly became silent when he saw a door behind Mitsuki. "The door..."

Mitsuki turned around to look at it. "Oh. It's been there for a while." He shrugged. "I'm just waiting for him to come."

"Him?" Ryoma goggled at him.

"A representative from Avonlea is coming here. Something must have happened in there." Then, the door fell open as a man in golden robes came out.

"Ah! You're my father's prime minister. What are you doing here?"

The prime minister bowed to Ryoma. "Ryoma-dono, Mitsuki-sama. I came here because I have something distressing to tell to both of you, especially to Ryoma-dono."

Ryoma suddenly felt discomfited when he saw the prime minister's despondent eyes. He faltered. "Please don't tell me..."

"Yes, your father was murdered yesterday inside his room. No one knows who did it..."

Ryoma didn't listen to him anymore for his mind was suddenly gone blank.

* * *

**A/N # 1: Sorry about that. It was written on purpose. For the translation, here: I'm sorry, sensei, but some of our classmates were curious to know your name. Will you tell us your name?**

**Reviews from you will be much appreciated. Thank you. (bows)**


	4. Troubling Undercurrents

**I'm back, cured from coughs and colds. (Well, I still have them but not that serious.) **

**Thanks for the reviews anyone**** especially to ****animegurl088****. You kept on sending me private messages while I was writing my ninth chapter for my other story (The Connection Between Us). **

**I did finish writing (and beta-editing) this chapter a month ago**** (or wasn't it two months ago?) but I decided to revise it for I find it weird. ****I ****ended up rewriting**** the whole chapter. **

**Without further ado, here is chapter three… **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only appreciate watching and reading the whole Prince of Tennis series, not owning them. 

**Warning:** Characters might not be in their right selves.

_**This**_ means thoughts.

_This _means flashback.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ryoma was still in a trance when he heard the news from the prime minister. _**This can't be true .He can't be dead. He... **_He fell on his knees with his eyes closed.

"Ryoma!" Mitsuki was by his side the next moment. "Get a hold of yourself. We can't lose you too." He shook Ryoma hard. "Ry-o-ma! Please, Ryoma. Wake up! RYOMA!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Ry...o...ma..."_

_Forcing his eyes to open, Ryoma found himself staring __into __his mother's glassy eyes. "Mother, why...__"_

"_I'm glad that you're safe, my son..." She smiled faintly to him; her bloodied fingers gingerly caressed his cheek. "Please don't hate your father because of this."_

_His tears slowly slid down__on his cheek. "Please don't leave me, Mother. I can't live without you." He touched his mother's cold fingers. "Please..."_

_She __chuckled softly. __"My time is up, Ryoma. Take care of yourself."_

"_Mother, don't--"_

"_Good bye, Ryoma..." Her body went limp, __and__ her eyes closed as if she was only asleep._

"_Mother!" He embraced her still body, sobbing loudly. _

_Ryuusen, his father, who was only watching not so far from them, tried to comfort him. "Ryoma, I—"_

"_Don't you dare touch me, you son of the bitch!" Ryuusen flinched when he heard Ryoma's harsh voice. "You dare to call yourself my father__ How __could __you do this to her?"_

"_Ryoma, I am the ruler of this land. Even though she was my wife, she still committed a crime."_

"_Oh, really?" He slowly stood __up __from where he was next to__his mother's body and look__ed__ at his father with hateful eyes. "I'm glad that you're not my real father. I don't have a father who is a murderer."_

_Suddenly, Ryuusen slapped him hard. "Why do you hate me that much, Ryoma?"_

"_Because you stole everything from me," he said in a vehement tone. "… Everything. For that, I will never forgive you for the rest of my life__."__ He ran away from his father, ignoring the whispers around them._

"_Ryoma, come back here at __once!" his__ father yelled at him. "I'm not done talking to you. Ryoma! Ryoma!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ryoma! Ryoma!"

Ryoma's eyes slowly fluttered, and he found himself sitting in a chair near the window. _**Where am I? **_He sleepily looked around and saw his uncle caressing his hand. _**Mitsuki...you've always...**_

"Ryoma! Wake up now. You don't want Haine to be left alone, do you?" He sighed inwardly. _**Never mind. I guess I have to calm him down.**_

"You're so noisy, Mitsuki. Are you trying to wake up the dead with your bawling?" Mitsuki looked at his nephew, who was smiling faintly at him.

"Mou," He hugged the boy. "You scared me with that fainting act of yours. Don't do it again, okay? You're my one and only nephew; I can't bear to lose you."

He rolled his eyes at his uncle's antics. "Will you let go of me, Mitsuki? Are you trying to choke me to death?"

Mitsuki quickly released him. "Sorry."

He observed Mitsuki for a while before he whispered, "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He looked away from Mitsuki's stare.

"I see." Mitsuki sighed. _**As if I haven't heard that, Ryoma.**_

"Ahem!" Both of them looked at the prime minister, who was watching them as if they were a couple of idiots. "If I may—"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Yamanaka." Mitsuki ruffled Ryoma's hair. "My nephew here is quite stubborn."

Ryoma stuck out his tongue at him. "I'm not stubborn."

"Hai, hai." Chuckling, he then glanced at the prime minister. "So about my brother-in-law's death, Yamanaka, do you think…she is involved in this?"

"It was reported few months ago that some of the people saw Ryuzaki Misaki outside Avonlea." The prime minister glanced at Ryoma. "I was hoping if you can confirm this."

Ryoma nonchalantly shrugged. "I'm not surprised if my stepmother survived our last fight."

"What are you planning to do, Yamanaka?"

"We have no choice but to force Ryoma-dono back to Avonlea."

"What do you think, Ryoma?" Mitsuki looked at his silent nephew.

Ryoma turned away, looking outside. "I'm going to stay here for a while."

"But, Ryoma-dono…"

"I have been in this world for some time now, Yamanaka-san," Ryoma said in a wistful tone. "I have to take care of some things here before I leave this world forever." He faced the prime minister. "I hope you'll understand."

"I understand. What will I tell the ministers?"

"Don't worry. I'll send a doll in my stead, Yamanaka-san."

The prime minister bowed deeply. "Well then, I'll meet your doll at the gate entrance. I bid you farewell." With a wave, he disappeared.

"Ryoma, I'm sorry…" Mitsuki said, trying to comfort him.

"You don't have to comfort me. My father and I weren't that close in the first place. I am used to it." The school bell rang.

Ryoma collected his things. "I have to go, Mitsuki. By the way, Haine will be coming here. Make sure she'll be entertained." He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mitsuki sighed in resignation. "He can be so stubborn when it comes to his feelings."

Then, his secretary came in, carrying a pile of papers for him to sign.

* * *

It was already four in the afternoon when Haine arrived in the front of the university. 

"Wow!" She strolled around the university. "This university sure is huge and impressive. I'm glad that my father is teaching here."

She was passing by the tennis courts when she heard her father's name being mentioned.

_**Father?**_ Thinking that Ryoma was talking with someone, she went towards the place where she heard the voice. As she arrived, she was disappointed to see two female students, chatting happily while watching a tennis match. _**Che! It's just a couple of girls. **_She sighed._** And from the looks of it, my father must have cast**__**ed**__** his spell on them again. Why am I cursed with a handsome father?**_

She was still thinking about Ryoma when she suddenly felt a surge of magic in the university. _**What the--**_

Then it quickly disappeared. _**What was that? **_She furrowed her brows, looking at the rooftop_**. It came from up there. But who would…**_

She trailed off as she sensed another magical surge again. But this time, it was Ryoma's. _**It's Father's. But why would he… **_

She suddenly sped off, sensing the change of his magic. _**I must hurry up. He could get hurt. That magic before--**_

She closed her eyes momentarily, not noticing a bespectacled student walking in front of her. _**Father, wait for me. I'm--**_

BAM! She crashed into the student; both of them fell on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at the rooftop… 

Ryoma was watching the university grounds with a note in his hand.

Rereading the note, his brows furrowed. _**To think HE came here after **__**the **__**war…**_He crumpled the note. _**This is so annoying. What does he want from me?**_

Suddenly, he turned around, barely catching an icicle in his hand. "Heh. Throwing icicles already, Ice Prince?" He smirked.

Haibara Akito, calmly walking towards him, merely smiled. "It seems that you haven't lost your touch, Marionettenspieler."

They kept on staring at each other for a while before Haibara broke the silence.

"I didn't expect you to come to this dimension." He lit up his cigarette.

Ryoma turned away from him, smiling sadly. "This has been my world ever since my mother's death."

"Ah. Ryuusen ordered the execution of your mother, didn't he?" Ryoma didn't respond.

Haibara idly puffed his cigar, standing beside Ryoma. "I heard he was murdered. My condolences."

Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly. "Thank you...I think."

"For a fool of a king, he should have died in peace." Haibara peered at him. "But I guess he deserved it after all those years you have suffered."

"What's past is past, Haibara. He's dead. That's all," he said in a flat tone.

"Oh?" Haibara puffed again.

"I've seen many people die in front of me. With these blood-stained hands, why would I be surprised when someone died? Even if that someone is my father--"

Haibara suddenly laughed aloud, making Ryoma frown at him. "You're such a cold-hearted person, Marionettenspieler. It really surprised me that you managed to hide this cold personality from those acquaintances of yours."

"Cut the crap, Haibara." Ryoma snapped at him. "What do you want from me?"

"Well, for starters, your stepmother is still alive--"

Ryoma interrupted, "I already know that. What else?"

"Let me finish, okay?" Ryoma stared, eyes narrowing. "Right, right. She's also reviving her army, especially her Knights."

"What?! I literally stole her powers during our last fight. Where do you think she got her powers?"

Haibara calmly answered, "She killed her own sons after the war and stole their powers."

"I see." Ryoma looked wistfully at the grounds, sighing sadly. "I put this world in danger again, didn't I, Haibara?"

"Saa…" Haibara threw his spent cigar on the floor and stomped on it. "I better leave. Mitsuki wants to see me." He slowly strode away from Ryoma.

"Ne, Haibara…" He stopped, gazing back at Ryoma. "Do you think I should have died that day?"

Haibara smiled wryly. "You can't die just yet. I'll be the one who will kill you, Echizen Ryoma." He finally left the place.

Ryoma sighed. "Yare, yare. That guy has to appear in this world just to kill me. Am I really worth killing for?"

_**Father, wait for me...**_

"Haine?" His phone rang, startling him a bit.

"Hello?" He ran his fingers on his hair. "Oh. It's you, Mitsuki. Wait a minute. How did you get my number?"

Mitsuki was calling outside the university infirmary. "I'm using your daughter's phone. Where are you? I sensed a magical surge earlier."

"It was nothing, Mitsuki. I'm at the rooftop right now. By the way, why do you have Haine's phone?"

"I'm at the infirmary right now. Haine…She got into an accident--"

Ryoma cut him off. "What?! I'll be right there." He turned off his phone as he ran downstairs to the infirmary.

* * *

At the infirmary… 

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes, and saw Fuji and Oishi beside his bed.

"I'm glad that you're all right, Tezuka," Oishi sighed in relief. "You scared me out of my wits when I saw you unconscious outside the office. Some students were crowding around you and the girl."

Tezuka sat up in his bed. "My books…Where are they?"

"They're right here." Tezuka glanced at his books and bag beside his bed. "You got an ugly bruise on your side. She must have crashed into you really hard."

"Where is she?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji pointed at the curtained bed next to him. "She is all right. She's being taken care by Mitsuki-sensei. He was the one who brought her here."

The door flew open as Mitsuki entered the room. "Sensei, have you contacted her parents?"

"Yes. Her father is on his way here." Mitsuki glanced at Tezuka, awake in his bed. "You look okay now, Tezuka-kun. I better check too see if she's awake now." He went over the bed next to Tezuka.

"I wonder why the girl was rather in a hurry--" He was interrupted with the sound of the door slamming open, scaring the nurse-in-charge who was sitting near it.

"Mitsuki! Where are you?" Ryoma barged in, ignoring Fuji, Tezuka and Oishi, who were surprised to see him. "Where's Haine?"

Mitsuki drew back the curtain, shushing him up. "She's all right, Ryoma. There were no cracks when I checked on her."

Ryoma sighed in relief. "I'm glad but I have to check on her if she's really fine." He caressed her hair. "She must have thought that I was in danger when I used my magic up there."

"Your daughter really loves you that much." Mitsuki discreetly peered at him.

Ryoma smiled faintly. "Ah. By the way, did she hurt somebody? She tends to ignore anyone around her when I'm in danger."

"She did. He's at the bed next to hers. He's already awake with his friends beside him."

Ryoma went over to Tezuka's bed, bowing his head. "I'm sorry that you were hurt by my daughter's actions. Is there any way that I can make amends to you?"

"Please, sensei. You don't have to make amends. I'm all right." Ryoma raised his head, finally noticing three of his former teammates staring at him.

"Oh, my…" He trailed off, glancing at Tezuka, who was staring straight at him. _**Damn! I didn't notice they were here**__** especially him…**_

"Father?" Ryoma quickly went to his daughter's bed as soon as he heard her whisper, ignoring them again.

Oishi looked at the two of them. "I'm relieved that she's fine, but to think she's…" He didn't finish the sentence.

Fuji nodded in agreement. "Ah. He's rather young to have a daughter. What do you think, Tez--" He saw the sad gaze on Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka looked away, and carefully left his bed and grabbing his bag. "Help me carry my books, Fuji." Fuji raised a brow at him. "I'm fine now. Let's not disturb them." He walked out ahead of them.

"Tezuka…" Oishi frowned worriedly at Fuji, but Fuji merely gathered Tezuka's books.

"Let's go, Oishi. Tezuka is waiting for us outside." They also left the infirmary.

Mitsuki, who was watching the three leave, glanced back at his nephew and his nephew's daughter. _**I guess the secret is out of the bag. I hope this doesn't spread throughout the campus.**_

He cleared his throat, smiling faintly. "Ryoma, Haine. Will you have dinner with me? My treat, of course. Let's talk about the old times and stuff like that." Ryoma reluctantly accepted his offer while Haine smiled gratefully at him.

A few minutes later, they finally left the place.

* * *

Somewhere in Avonlea… 

Ryuzaki Mizaki was at the cliff, overlooking Avonlea.

"How peaceful this place is," she murmured. "I would love to see chaos rule over this land again."

"My lady," she turned around as she saw her loyal aide bowing before her. "Prime Minister Yamanaka is already on his way here. Coming along with him is the Crown Prince, himself."

"That brat?" Mizuki laughed softly. "I don't think so. Marionettenspieler won't return here just to attend his father's funeral. That kid really hates his father. I can't blame him though. Ryuusen was the one who ordered the execution of his mother."

"It was announced earlier that the prince will be coming back."

She merely scoffed at her aide. "He's only sending a doll in his stead."

"But how can you make him come back here?"

"That's right." Mizaki mused for a while. "Ah!"

She snapped her fingers; in an instant, two hooded figures knelt before her.

"What is it that you want, my lady?"

"Bring Marionettenspieler's doll to me, and both of you will be rewarded lavishly."

"For you, my lady, my sister and I will follow your command." Suddenly, they disappeared into thin air.

Her aide stood beside her. "Do you think they'll succeed in stealing her?"

Mizaki smirked. "I don't know. It will be interesting. Don't you think?"

Her aide sighed in resignation. "My lady, we better go now. It will be night soon."

"Of course." Her aide went ahead of her; she looked back at Avonlea again. "Soon, Avonlea will be under my control once more."

Mizaki finally left, her evil laughter ringing throughout the land.

* * *

**If anyone of you can read German, will you send me the translation of a review sent to me by Kit through PM? I only knew a few German words. I don't know what those sentences means. Please?**

**For now, please read and review. **


	5. The Afternoon Piano

**It's been a while, updating this story. Thanks to all who read and review this story...**

**My gratitude to my ever-patient beta-reader, Rea...**

**Btw, to answer your question, 'malling' in our country is going to a mall for shopping or window shopping or making use of the air conditioning of the place. XD**

**So without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis series. Konomi does.

**Warning:** A few OCs and characters might go out of their usual character.

* * *

_'This'_ means thoughts.

_This _means the song.

* * *

In an expensive apartelle somewhere in Tokyo...

Lying on a wide bed was a young man with a long, platinum hair, listening to Franz Liszt's Totentanz **(1)** from his CD player. He was so lost with the music that he didn't notice his twin sister suddenly barged into his room.

"You're still listening to that music, Enrique?" She removed the plug from the outlet and sat on the bed beside her brother. "I simply don't understand why you love that kind of music--"

Enrique sat up and leaned against her back. "I'm scared, Estella. If this wasn't ordered by Mizaki-sama..."

Estella ruffled his hair. "Me, too. After all, I've heard of his feats during the war," she smiled wryly, "and him being a cold-hearted bastard."

"But why would she want us to kidnap Marionettenspieler's doll?" he asked his sister.

"Mizaki-sama thinks that he will return to Avonlea if we have her." She sighed wearily. _'To think we have to kidnap that girl with those fathomless cold blue eyes.'_ She glanced outside from the window. _'Haine Lucille von Rozenberg _**(2)**_. How did he manage to control her?' _

"Are you all right, Estella?" She was startled by her brother's voice. "Estella?"

"I'm...fine." She smiled to herself. _'Why should I be scared? As long as I'm with Enrique, we can face anything.' _She grabbed Enrique's hand. _'Nothing can separate us.'_

"Ne, Enrique. What is the title of that music you were listening to earlier?"

"Totentanz." He murmured, his eyes slowly closing. "It means the Dance of Death in German."

"Really?" She yawned. "It's rather fitting. Don't you think, Enri--" She saw her brother, blissfully asleep beside her.

"Good night, Enrique." She lightly kissed on her brother's cheek before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**--The Afternoon Piano--(3)**

* * *

Two weeks later at the Echizen residence...

"Eh?! You promised me that we would go shopping, Father."

Haine pouted her lips, glaring at her father, who was busy typing his lecture on his laptop. "You promised! You promised! You promised!"

"I'm so sorry, Haine," Ryoma sighed in relief, turning off his laptop. "Mitsuki called me last night and told me that I have to substitute two afternoon classes."

"But, Father--"

"I have no choice. My classes will end at five in the afternoon. Maybe I could let Suzuki go with you today."

"No." Haine shook her head, Ryoma stared disbelievingly at her. "I don't want anyone to come with me. I want you to come with me."

"Haine," he combed his hair in frustration. "Please be considerate. I don't want you to wait for me."

"I don't care if I have to wait for you." She looked pleadingly. "Please, Father. I want to see what a mall looks like with you."

Ryoma couldn't help but give in to her request. "All right." He sighed in resignation. "I'll tell Mitsuki about you coming when I see him."

Haine threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my beloved daughter. By the way," he released himself from her hug. "Who told you about malls?"

She beamed at him. "It's Mitsuki-sama."

"I—see." He sighed inwardly. _'Mitsuki, you are so dead for this.'_

"Ahem." Both of them glanced at the doorway and saw Suzuki standing outside, trying to hide her amusement. "Ryoma-dono, your car is ready."

Ryoma rose. "Thank you, Suzuki." Suzuki bowed and quietly withdrew. "Shall we go, Haine? I have to post these test results on the board."

Haine nodded and followed her father out of the room.

* * *

At Tokyo University...

Outside the office of the Languages Department, students were crowding at the bulletin board as the results of Ryoma's so-called out-of-this-world English exam were finally posted, gaining mixed reactions from the students.

"Sugoi! Those five topped the exams again. People can be so lucky."

"Cheer up, man! They only got 90 percent. The exam must be difficult for them also."

"Yatta! I passed. Thank goodness"

"Really? I barely passed. How about you?"

"Not good." Sigh. "I guess I have to brush up my former notes again."

"Oi! Someone's fainted."

"I want to die." Sob. "Okaa-san...I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, the crowd fell silent as they gave way to the aforementioned topnotchers.

"Look. The results are out." Fuji skimmed through the results. "Hmm...Only a few of us passed the exams. Interesting." He glanced at Yukimura, who was whispering to Sanada. "Yukimura, the five of us only got 90 percent."

"Really? Oh, well." Yukimura shrugged as he stood beside Fuji. "I do admit the exam was rather challenging so I did expect my score to be lower than that. What about you, Sanada?"

"I'm glad that I passed, but I didn't expect Echizen to give out that kind of exam. I guess it was a fitting punishment and a warning to all of us." Sanada glanced at Atobe, who was talking to a couple of enthralled girls. "Especially this guy."

"Huh?" Atobe glanced back at Sanada. "Were you saying something, Sanada?"

Sanada grimaced. "Never mind." Atobe shrugged, continuing his conversation with the girls.

Yukimura chuckled. "By the way, Fuji, how's Tezuka?" He whispered, glancing furtively to Tezuka. "He seems to be listless these days."

"He's still surprised about Echizen having a daughter. You should have seen his expression when he barged inside the infirmary. He was really worried about his daughter."

"Have you tried asking Kaitou-sensei about it?"

"I tried, but you know Kaitou-sensei. He always smiles mysteriously when he has a secret."

"How about Echizen?"

Fuji shrugged. "I only see him in our class. The faculty room is off-limits for us except if we are being called. Besides—Echizen never talked to us since he came back."

"I see." Yukimura glanced at Tezuka. "He really tried to hide it, didn't he?"

"What are you two talking about?" Both of them glanced at Atobe. "You keep on glancing at Tezuka. Is there something wrong with him?"

Yukimura gave him a serene smile; Atobe flinched a bit. "It's none of your business, Atobe. It's a se-cr-et. Right, Fuji?"

"Right. Oh, I almost forgot." Fuji looked at Tezuka. "Tezuka, don't you have plans this afternoon?"

"I'm planning to buy a book at the mall today."

"Good. Yukimura and I are planning to go there as well. I was wondering if we could come with you."

Tezuka eyed him suspiciously for a while before he relented. "I don't mind. Besides, I might need your help in finding a gift for my mother."

"Good then." Fuji smiled at him. "We'll meet you at the Third Music Room **(4)**. Four-thirty sharp. Okay?"

Then, the school bell rang.

"I better go." Fuji looked at his watch. "I'm having an exam today. See you in the afternoon."

They went their separate ways as the crowd slowly dispersed.

Tezuka was on his way to his class when he accidentally bumped into Haibara Akito.

"I'm sorry, Haibara-sensei," he said in an apologetic tone. "I wasn't looking."

"I—I'm all right, Tezuka-kun." Haibara smiled reassuringly at him. "Nothing damaged and all. Now off you go."

Tezuka bowed slightly before he went on his way.

_'So he was the reason why the Crown Prince came back here,' _Haibara mused as he watched Tezuka turning right. _'I could use him.' _

He smiled to himself. _'It's going to be fun toying with Marionettenspieler's feelings.'_

* * *

It was already three-thirty in the afternoon when Haine arrived at the office.

"My apologies for coming late, Aiko-san," she shut the door behind her. "We were having a meeting for our school festival."

"Good afternoon, Haine-hime." Aiko greeted her noncommittally. "Mitsuki-sama isn't here right now but he told me to bring you to the Third Music Room."

The girl's eyes glowed brightly. "Really? Is there a piano there?"

"Of course. The chairman reserved that room especially for you." The secretary rose from her seat. "Shall we go then?"

Both of them left the office and went upstairs until they reached the said music room.

Haine could only stare with awe when she saw the grand piano standing in the middle of the room. "Wow, Aiko-san..." She was speechless. "I don't know what to say."

"A word of gratitude would be nice." Aiko was amused by the girl's happy expression. _'Why would a girl like her get so worked up over a dull instrument?' _"I have to go, Haine-hime. I'll tell your father that you're here." She bowed before closing the door.

"Well then," Haine placed her bag on the floor and strode towards the piano, lightly touching the keys. "It's so pretty." She pressed a key. "Wah! It even sounds so pretty."

She looked around the room before sitting down before the piano. "No one's here so I guess there's no harm if I change into my true form."

With a snap from her fingers, she was surrounded by a bright light as she turned back to her true form.

* * *

One hour later...

Tezuka had just arrived at the doorstep of the Third Music Room when he heard the soft strains of the piano inside.

_'Someone's playing inside.' _He opened the door. _'I wonder who...' _He fell silent as he found himself staring into a pair of deep, sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh, my," An alluring, midnight-black haired lady, wearing a long, summer cotton dress, was smiling amusingly at him. "It seems that my music managed to attract a handsome young man like you."

"I—I'm sorry for disturbing you," Tezuka began to apologize but the lady merely chuckled. "Please don't apologize. You didn't disturb anything. I was about to end anyway." She noticed the discomfited expression on the brunet's face. "Oh, please do take a seat." Her eyes gazed at the chaise lounge near the oriel window. "It would be very rude for me to not let you sit."

Tezuka quietly closed the door and sat on the chaise lounge. "You were playing Schubert's Serenade **(5)**, right?"

"Really?" He stared confusingly at her. "I didn't know that was the title of the piece I played."

He blinked. "You didn't know? How come you can play that piece?"

"I can play by ear, you know." The lady smiled wistfully. "My father played that one once. He had this...lonely expression while playing. It kind of struck in my mind so I decided to play that today."

"I see." They were silent for a while before the lady spoke again.

"What is your name, young man?"

Tezuka was hesitant to give his name for he barely knew her but he decided against it. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Oh, really?" She peered at him, her fingers grazing over the keys. "Can you sing, Tezuka-kun?"

"Huh?" He stared in askance at her. '_What's with this lady?'_

"You seem to be surprised by my question." She smiled teasingly. "We are in a music room, after all."

He eyed her suspiciously. "I can sing. Why?"

"I have this urge to play this song in my mind. Would you mind singing it for me?"

She pressed a key; Tezuka's body stiffened at the sound. "What song do you want me to sing?"

She gazed straight to him. "Then, Tezuka-san, will you let me play your song?" She pressed another one.

"I--" He started to feel dizzy as the lady kept on pressing the keys randomly. "I--don't know any song."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled mysteriously. "A song is a mirror that reflects your entire being, Tezuka-kun. Only you can sing your own song."

As her dainty fingers touched the keys, it produced a haunting melody that even Tezuka couldn't help but be spellbound by it.

"Let go of your hesitations, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and follow what your heart is dictating."

The brunet finally gave in and started singing with his heart out.

--

_hitokage no mabara na HOME ni futari_

_tada damatte suwatta mama_

_komiageru omoi ni togireta kotoba_

_kimi no koe ga fureteita_

...

_senro zoi yureteiru_

_namonaki hana no you ni kokoro wo_

_kono kaze ni yudaneteitai_

...

_wasurenai ima kono toki wo_

_bokutachi no jidai wo_

_nani mo nai basho kara hajimatte_

_tabidachi no toki wo mukaeta_

_kawaranai keshite kienai_

_ano hi no yakusoku ga_

_michibiku mirai wo tada mezasou_

_sore ga kimi to deaeta akashi_

...

_houkago no koutei wo tada gamushara ni_

_hashiru kimi wo zutto miteta_

...

_"toki ga tomareba ii"_

_kimi no kotoba ga mune ni setsunai_

_mata hitotsu kisetsu ga owaru_

...

_wasurenai itsudemo koko ni_

_bokutachi ga ita koto_

_ano kagayaki ga ano iradachi ga_

_iroasenu toki wo kizanda_

_nagai michinori ni kizutsuite_

_taoresou na toki mo_

_mae dake mitsumete aruite iku_

_sore ga kimi to deaeta akashi_

...

_sayonara no kawari ni kimi wo_

_dakishimete shimaeba_

_kokoro ga fureta ano shunkan ni_

_bokutachi wa modotte shimau_

_tooku naru RAIL no oto wo_

_senaka de kiki nagara_

_sorezore no michi wo erabu koto ga_

_sore ga futari deaeta akashi _**(6)**

_--_

Few minutes later, Tezuka succumbed to sleep.

The lady went over the chaise lounge and knelt beside him. "Thank you for sharing your song with me." She gingerly touched his hair. "I understand why my master has fallen hard for you."

She rose and gazed outside the window. "We will see each other again, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I hope you won't forget my name." She glanced at him. "My name is Haine Lucille von Rozenberg." She smiled serenely. "And my master's name is the one you know as Echizen Ryoma."

She lightly kissed his forehead before she went back to the piano.

* * *

"Tezuka...Tezuka!"

Tezuka's eyes slowly fluttered open and found himself staring at Fuji, who was beside him. "Fuji?" He sat up. "What time is it?"

Fuji looked at his watch. "It's already 4:50, Tezuka. I never thought you would fall asleep while waiting for us. Maybe you shouldn't go."

"No," Tezuka said quietly, gathering his belongings. "I'm all right." He then noticed a midnight-black haired girl in her school uniform, staring curiously at him. '_This girl—she looks familiar.' _He furrowed his brows. '_Why?'_

"Onii-san--" He was startled to see her standing in front of him. "You should smile more often. Like this."

She smiled alluringly at him, suddenly reminding Tezuka about the mysterious lady he met earlier.

"The lady…" He murmured, looking around the room. "Where is she?"

"If you're looking for that beautiful lady, she told me that she had important things to do," the girl said. "She wants me to tell you to take care of yourself."

"Aa." Tezuka regarded her suspiciously. "Fuji, who is she?"

"Her name is Haine, Tezuka," Fuji glanced at her. "As you see, she's studying at Seigaku."

'_Haine? Even her name is familiar.' _He stared at her. "Are you waiting for someone here, young miss?"

"Yes. I'm waiting for my father to fetch me." Haine beamed at them. "We are going to the mall today."

"Really?" Fuji cajoled her a bit. "Maybe you and your father can join us."

"Hmm..." She frowned a bit. "I don't know. I'll try asking him." The door then slightly opened. "Oh, here he comes now."

To their surprise, it was Ryoma who entered the room with the worried look on his face. "Thank goodness that you're here. Are you all set? It's already five."

"Father, I was wondering..." She glanced hesitantly. "...if we can join them in going to the mall." She glanced at Fuji.

"Them?" Ryoma then noticed Tezuka and Fuji, who were both watching them. "Oh, I didn't notice that both of you are also here."

"Echizen, don't tell me. She's that…"

He glanced at his daughter. "Haine, these two are my former teammate and captain while I was studying in Seigaku. The guy with the permanent smile on his face is Fuji Syusuke, and the guy with the glasses is Tezuka Kunimitsu." He glanced at Tezuka. "He's the one whom you crashed into a week ago."

"Oh." She bowed before Tezuka. "I'm so sorry about that accident a week ago." She grinned sheepishly. "I was rather in a hurry at that time…"

"It's all right." He gave her a faint smile. "Your name?"

"Oh, yeah. My name is Echizen Haine, by the way," Haine murmured shyly. "Yoroshiku ne…"

_'Echizen Haine, huh?' _Fuji mused while watching the interaction between the two. _'This is intriguing.' _He peered at Ryoma, who was absentmindedly petting his daughter's hair. _'There's something strange about this whole thing.' _

He smiled shrewdly. _'I can't wait to unravel this 'secret'.'_

He glanced to Tezuka, who was trying to hide his emotions. "What can you say about her, Tezuka?" He whispered. "She's cute and quite endearing, isn't she?"

Tezuka pondered momentarily before he responded. "Aa. She's—quite endearing, as you say."

"What do you think, Father?" Haine looked beseechingly at Ryoma. "Can we join them?"

Ryoma stared at them for a while and then sighed in resignation. "Of course—if they don't mind."

"We won't mind, Echizen," Fuji smiled serenely. "Right, Tezuka?" Tezuka sighed inwardly.

"Yippee!" Haine cheered and grabbed Fuji's hand. "Let's go, Fuji-niichan." She dragged him out of the room, leaving the other two behind.

They were exchanging hesitant glances before Ryoma sighed again. "Shall we follow them?"

Tezuka merely gave a small nod before they finally left the room.

* * *

**(1) **Totentanz is the German word for the Dance of Death. The whole name is Totentanz: Paraphrase on Dies Irae. It's one of the Franz Lizst's pieces (and one of my faves, too.)

**(2)** Haine Lucille von Rozenberg is the real name of Haine. Why? Well...It's a secret for now.

**(3)** You might be wondering why I named this chapter "The Afternoon Piano'. I got it from (to my amazement...) Tsubasa Chronicle. One of the episodes, actually, where Sakura sang to a lady from the bar (Oruha, I think...). As you see, I kinda stole a scene from it. -runs away-

**(4)** A reference from Ouran High School Host Club ? -sweatdrops-

**(5)** Another fave piece. It's actually a part of Schubert's Schwanengesang (Swan Song). It's also called Standchen (which is Serenade in German).

**(6)** This song is entitled Akashi which is sung by Okiayu Ryoutarou (the seiyuu of Tezuka) from the album "with". Why the song? Saa...On the other hand, I should have made him sing Japanese version of 'You Are My Love', instead. xD

* * *

**Here you go! My new chapter...-sighs-**

**Misaki's men has finally arrived in Japan in the form of the twins, Enrique and Estella. What do you think are their powers? Why is Estella scared at the other half of Haine? **

**These questions will be answered in the next chapter. Haine will experience her first trip at the mall and let's just say...there will be fighting in this chapter.**

**For now, reviews and constructive opinions will be much appreciated. -grins-**


End file.
